


First Kiss, First Bite

by SorcererLeo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dorothea is Thirsty for Edie, Edie is Thirsty for Blood, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mentioned Hubert von Vestra, Mild Blood, Touch-Starved, Vampire Edelgard von Hresvelg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorcererLeo/pseuds/SorcererLeo
Summary: Dorothea and Edelgard go on a date. Edelgard is a Vampire.That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	First Kiss, First Bite

The world stood still when she saw her, just like on the first night. Dorothea Arnault controlled every room she stepped into, whether she was aware of it or not. And Edelgard suspected she was very aware, the way she exuded confidence with every look, with every step, every smile. Her beauty was radiant in a way that made her no longer miss the light of the sun. And she was here for _her_.

Reality rushed back in on her. The cool night air, the distant sounds of the city and the much closer sounds of the venue, muffled music making its way outside through closed doors. Dorothea was jogging towards her, her wavy brown hair bouncing with every step, accompanied by the clacking of her heeled boots. Edelgard should have worn heels. Dorothea was already taller than her but with her choice of footwear, it was even more apparent.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Edie, I took way too long to get ready. I shouldn't have fussed so much with my makeup." She barely sounded out of breath as she came to a gradual halt in front of her, giving Edelgard a wry smile.

"Don't worry about it. You look perfect." Edelgard stood up straight from leaning on the wall and put her phone away, giving Dorothea all of her attention.

"Aww, thanks, Edie." She bent down just a little to give her a kiss on the cheek. Edelgard's heartbeat quickened, almost going back to a normal pace. The feeling was breathtaking every time, no matter how often she would feel Dorothea's soft lips on her skin. "You look great too, that's a cute skirt."

"Thank you. It's nothing special," she deflected quickly, the near hour of agonising over the choice between skirt or pants feeling at least somewhat validated. She turned as she spoke, making for the door with Dorothea right behind her. They had missed the opening act, but the main show hadn't started yet.

It had been three months since Edelgard had met Dorothea for the first time at a house party, and nearly two months since they had unofficially started dating. They went out at least once a week, only occasionally skipping one if things got in the way. Dorothea had been very open from the start about how attractive she thought Edelgard was and while she herself had difficulty reciprocating verbally, Dorothea never seemed to mind

Hubert had been against it outright at first and his silent disapproval was difficult not to note even now, but he had relented eventually, at least keeping his opinion to himself and refraining from interference. Still, Edelgard knew exactly what he thought. That Dorothea was just a distraction, something for her to play with for now and regret later. She couldn't deny he had reason to think that way, but few things had ever seemed more wrong to her.

It hurt her sometimes to keep secrets, several times she had held back from outright apologising for being so short on personal information, but Dorothea had never pushed her either. She had stopped suggesting activities during the day, too, quietly adapting to her pattern. Edelgard was thankful for it, but she knew it came with an expectation of revealing everything eventually. And she would, on her own terms. Eventually.

They found a spot at the bar just as the opening act was clearing out, making room for the largest name on the poster. Dorothea leaned over so the bartender could see them and proceeded to order their drinks, before turning around on her stool, facing the stage.

"I'm so glad I made it in time. You didn't have to wait outside for me either, don't get a cold on my account," she said cheerfully, poking Edelgard's shoulder. One of the many little touches she wasn't shy about sharing. She had stopped for a while, last month, because she had assumed they were making Edelgard uncomfortable, when in truth she just didn't rightly know how to respond.

"I won't. It wasn't that cold." Edelgard took a sip of her soda. Most things tasted the same to her, so Dorothea had stopped suggesting she try different cocktails with her. She cold tell she had been disappointed, but Edelgard still didn't have the courage to tell her why it was pointless.

They started chatting while the main act set up, about nothing relevant. Dorothea did most of the talking, as always, talking about her friends and her job, about anything remotely noteworthy that had happened during the week. Edelgard hung on every word, the sound of her voice a soothing anchor, like everything was going to be okay if she could just always hear it next to her. Edelgard didn't stay silent either, but restricted herself to small interjections and probing questions, teasing out more details and more words in that lovely voice, almost feeling like she was being rewarded for participating whenever she felt Dorothea's hand on her arm or her shoulder.

"Oh, they're starting," Dorothea hushed in an excited whisper, taking Edelgard's hand as the band leader introduced himself and his group. Edelgard listened with dwindling interest. They weren't who she was here for. Still, she remained quiet, watching politely. Dorothea was excited and that was enough for her, especially if it meant she was going to hold her hand all night.

She had heard their first song before, on a CD Dorothea had in her apartment. It had been playing when they were lying on her couch, embracing each other during what was presumably just comfortable silence for her, but a heart-pounding paradise for Edelgard. Dorothea had been tired and had snuggled into her shoulder so naturally, her body up against hers, her waist just under her fingers.

"Edie?" She snapped out of the memory, looking up at Dorothea, who had gotten up from her stool and was still holding her hand. She had missed something, she could read it on her face, she had asked her a question and she hadn't responded.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked just loud enough over the music, immediately feeling guilty. She didn't want her to think she didn't care.

"I said let's go dancing. Unless you're not feeling well." She stepped in, right in front of her, her body so close that her perfume invaded Edelgard's sense of smell, her free hand brushing through her hair.

"No, I'm fine. Let's go." She slipped off the stool and looked up at Dorothea, their bodies inches away from touching. Dorothea smiled and turned away, guiding her along by the hand.

As soon as they had reached the middle of the room, Dorothea started moving. With confidence, like she did everything else. At least next to her, no one would pay attention to Edelgard. Not that she was worried about being seen, not with Dorothea right in front of her, smiling brightly and moving with so much energy, her hands occasionally on Edelgard's skin, guiding and pulling her, trying to get her to let loose more.

"Come on, you're beautiful, you can do it!" she cheered her on between songs. The words rang back in Edelgard's brain, bouncing off of every corner, dragging as much dopamine out as they could. She moved more, even if not necessarily better, aiming to please Dorothea, and her smile and angelic laugh were her reward.

Halfway through the third song, Dorothea turned around, keeping hold of Edelgard's hand, and reached back to take her other as well, gently guiding her against herself and putting her arms around her own waist. Edelgard practically disappeared behind her, but she eagerly tightened her hold, holding on to her waist and closing her eyes as she leaned against her back. They were as close as they could be, Dorothea's hips pushing against her waist. She wanted to hold on to her, forever.

So desperately did she hold on, that she didn't notice Dorothea attempting to pull away at first. Only when she turned in her arms, her chest so close she had to consciously look up, did she realise that she had missed a cue again. But she didn't look concerned and questioning this time. She was grinning, putting an arm over Edelgard's shoulders. No questions, just knowing eye contact and the touch of her fingers travelling down her spine.

They might have only stayed this way for a few seconds, or maybe it was minutes. But eventually, Dorothea leaned down to Edelgard's ear, her lips just brushing her skin. "Come with me."

She took her hand, firmly, and manoeuvred her through the crowd, not looking back until they had reached the ladies' room. The door shut behind them and the music was muffled again, leaving just a faint ringing in their ears. Only now did Edelgard realise how flushed Dorothea's face was, how her chest rose with each breath. She didn't break contact, taking both of her hands again.

"I see the way you're looking at me, Edie," she said softly. There was nothing teasing or chastising about it, just a welcoming observation.

She didn't know how to respond, her lips suddenly dry and the slow, thumping beat of her heart in her throat. But she didn't need to. One of Dorothea's hands quickly found itself on her shoulder, the other on her hip, and her back hit the cold, tiled wall.

Their lips touched, just barely brushing by one another at first, though the feeling of Dorothea's hot breath was enough to make Edelgard shudder. Then, she pushed, gently, waiting for her to respond. When she did, Dorothea's tongue slipped forward, prodding hesitantly against her lips, only for the moment to end already as she pulled back.

The blood pulsed in Edelgard's brain, her body was filled with more energy than she knew what to do with and yet remained paralysed for a long moment. Every detail burned itself into her mind: Dorothea's parted lips, the strand of hair sticking to her forehead, the almost pleading look in her eyes. The distinct scent pushing even past the perfume.

Edelgard took a step forward. Her hands found Dorothea's waist and she turned her, pushing her back against the wall. She hesitated a moment, looking up at her, but when no resistance came, she pushed further. Her dry lips reached Dorothea's shoulder and she quickly dragged the tip of her tongue over them to make the next contact more pleasant, leaving a chain of quick, hot kisses over Dorothea's skin on the way to her neck. She barely heard her name, a whispered breath over the rushing in her ears.

Her lips touched Dorothea's neck. There it was. Her pulse, blood pumping at an accelerated rhythm, just under her touch. Edelgard's grip tightened and she grabbed Dorothea's wrist, pinning her hand, that had just started to stroke her hair, against the wall.

A firm kiss, then a pause as she opened her mouth wide. Her fangs pushed through with barely any resistance and her tongue was met with the sweetest of tastes. Her nostrils flared and she moaned with satisfaction, the long-held need finally fulfilled. She sucked at the wound, her tongue pressing firmly against the soft skin, hungry for more.

"E-Edie...?"

The scared whimper tore her out of the rush. She moved back, looking wide-eyed at the image before her. Dorothea was pressed against the wall, her breath shuddering, the collar of her white top turning red with the blood from two puncture wounds in her neck.

Edelgard released her grip and stumbled back, covering her mouth like hiding her blood-smeared lips could save her. Her eyes welled up with tears. She had failed to contain herself, she had ruined everything, she had proven Hubert right again, but worst of all, she had _hurt_ Dorothea. All the warmth in her body instantly ran cold, the damning silence stretching between them as she silently pleaded with her body to move. Move!

She turned towards the door, already falling into a sprint. Away. Out of here. She had to get out, now, away from her.

"Edie, no!" Dorothea's hands clasped around her arm. She was shaking. Her hands, her voice, she had never felt and sounded so vulnerable. But Edelgard offered no resistance. As soon as she heard her name, all drive to leave had instantly vanished.

Dorothea pulled her against her chest, an arm clinging around her shoulder, a trembling hand stroking through her hair, slumped back against the wall. The tears just broke free and Edelgard sobbed, giving her guilt, her fear, and her horror room and letting it out, Dorothea's shaky voice in her ear.

"It's okay... I'm not mad... please don't go..."

Dorothea took the ice pack from her neck and looked down at it, relieved to see no new spots of red on the towel she had wrapped it in. She looked over at Edie, next to her on the couch. Her sweet, quiet little Edie. Eyeliner smudged, arms wrapped around herself, avoiding eye contact.

"See, I'm okay, it barely hurts anymore," she said gently, trying to close the distance again, nudging herself a bit closer. She was relieved to see she didn't back off this time.

"I-I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry," Edie stammered again. At least she wasn't crying anymore. Neither of them was.

"But it happened, Edie. Whether it should have or not, it happened." She gently put her arm over her shoulders. "And I forgive you."

She finally looked up at her again, her eyes red. Her brave little Edie looking so crushed broke her heart. She put her hand in her soft silver hair and pulled her in to lean on her shoulder, her arm slipping down to her waist.

"I don't blame you," she continued gently, "I was scared and I think I'm still not clear on what is going on, but I know it wasn't your fault."

She could feel her relax, her arms starting to wrap gently around her waist, slowly like she was afraid to break her.

"Just give me enough of a warning next time," Dorothea continued with a soft smile. She immediately regretted saying it, when Edie shot up, leaning most of the way out of their hug.

"Next time!? No! No, I can't, I'll hurt you again!" She fought herself up. "This was a bad idea from the start!"

Dorothea caught her hands and held on to them. If Edie wanted to, she could pull herself free with no effort, she could feel it, that underlying strength she had never questioned before. But she didn't. She let herself be stopped, again.

"Edie, look at me." She did, slowly, hesitantly meeting her eyes. "You're allowed to love."

She didn't know exactly how she knew, that that was what she needed to hear. But it broke the well again. Edelgard dropped to her knees with another sob and fell around her neck. Dorothea's own eyes welled up with tears once more, but she held her, stroking her hair and whispering into her ear.

Because that's what she needed. Her brave little Edie.


End file.
